Happy With Me
by NinaChan1000
Summary: After Lucy going out on a mission with levy and Erza, Natsu starts feeling empty and gets to think about his feelings for the blonde mage. What will it be?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Natsu POV

I've been feeling weird lately. I don't know what's happening anymore...I think I need to stop for a minute and think about my thoughts, no, not thoughts, feelings. Yeah, that's more like it...I think.

I've never been good with this feeling stuff, especially after Lisanna died. The only one who really was able to get my old self out of me was Luce, that weirdo.

Lucy...my Lucy, as I like to think to myself. And that's exactly what I'm referring to, I don't know since when I've been calling her mine. I know that my feelings for her are strong, but how strong?

I need to stop thinking, it's making my heart ache. Being without her is hard, that silly girl decided to go on a mission with Levy and Erza and left me behind saying "it's girls stuff". GIRLS STUFF! That's not a good excuse for me, I mean, for Mavis sake, I invade her apartment every single day, I know all her stuff!

But even tho I try to get her away from my mind, I can't, I just can't.I can't stop thinking that she'll be in trouble and might get hurt. I know she's strong in her own way, but what if something happens? AND WHY AM I OVERTHINKING THIS ALL?! Damn it... what's this crazy obsession all about?

All I wanna know is to keep her safe and happy, but not just happy, I mean OVERFLOWING LOADS OF HAPPY ! Aye sir, that's more like it again. BUT THIS FEELING STUFF IS WEIRD, even more than Luce herself.

And that's when I remember some words of advice...Igneel's words. 


	2. Chapter 2

HAAY GUYS,

Yeah last time I completely forgot to put a note to explain myself LOL

So here we go:

1\. Sorry for any English mistakes or weird vocabulary. English is not my first language.

2\. Mostly of my chapter will be small. It's easyer for me to keep the pace and think about what I'm writing. And writing smaller chapter will give me more time to keep the fanfic going. YAAAY

Hope you all like it!

CHAPTER 2

AUTOR'S POV

 _Flashback on_

 _-Natsu, come here - said Igneel_

 _"He looks concerned, it's rare to see father showing an emotion like that, he normally keeps it cool. Unless I did something bad. If that's the case... I'M SO DEAD! That's bad, that's really bad, I need to get out of here now..."_

 _-NATSU, COME BACK HERE, DON'T TRY TO SNEAK OUT ON ME!_

 _-A-AAAAAYE - young pink haired boy yelled scared._

 _-Have you done something wrong?_

 _Natsu thought for a few seconds before answering_

 _-No..._

 _-So why did you try to run away? There's no need for it. And even if there was a reason, don't run, face the problem Natsu._

 _-Sorry father - the pinkette said while sitting cross legged in front of Igneel. He was ashamed of himself, Igneel was right, he needed to be strong and face his problems._

 _-What am I going to do with you my son - whispered the dragon. But he couldn't get mad at him. Natsu was hopeless ,always getting into trouble and being careless, but he loved him anyway._

 _-Now I need you to listen to me very carefully ok? I know that you might not get it by now, and I'm not even allowed to say much about the subject because of your age, but one day you will remember this conversation, and I hope it makes sense to you._

 _-What do you mean my age? Just because I'm young it doesn't mean I'm stupid!- Natsu puffed his cheeks while saying._

 _Igneel laughed, the boy really was hopeless._

 _-Calm down Flame Head, I know you're smart...in your own way- the dragon laughed - But I'm getting out of de subject again, listen now. First of all, I'm not even sure how this will happen to you, but it will. I might be a dragon and you a human, but still...this thing we have in common, and the magic I'm teaching you will help with that, after all, you are gaining traces of a dragon.._

 _-You're too slow, what is this thing you're talking about? Spit it out! - Natsu tried to spit fire...but only a small flame came out of his mouth._

 _-I mean falling in love boy. But for us Dragons and Dragon Slayers falling in love have a deeper meaning. Fall in love is to find your true partner, the one and only. There will be just one, one love for the rest of you existence , and you'll know when you find her, she kinda makes us complete, and your whole world will be her. You'll wanna protect her, be the best friend, and most important, make her happy. Plus, your life will seem a lot brighter, like everything is illuminated with fairy dust... it seems weird but you'll understand when the day comes._

 _-But -Igneel continued- there are differences between dragons and dragon slayers, and that's why I can't really tell how and it's gonna happen with you, but what I can tell is the changes in yourself will be immediate. For us dragons, the Falling , as we call, happens by the time we put our eyes on the female and the need to make her happy is immediate. But since you are a human, and humans are slow, GOD HOW YOU PEOPLE ARE SLOW ,the process of Falling for the female human will be...slow, as everything that you humans do, more like a normal process would be. And I personally thing that will be exceptionally slower for you, because, well...you are Natsu._

 _-AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT YOU BIG FIRE LIZARD?_

 _\- WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID? - Igneel stood up and opened his big yellow wings- I'M NOT A LIZARD!_

 _\- COME FOR IT!_

 _-NAAAAATSUU! - Igneel roared_

 _Natsu grew his eyes wide open and started running while laughing, with the fire dragon flying behind him._

 _-AAAAAAAAAAYEEE_

 _They were a happy family. The conversation? It was never finished , Igneel knew that one day Natsu would remember everything that he said._

 _And it was the sunset of the 6th day of the 7th month of the year 777 ._

 **REVIEWS**

 **Luuninha:** We've talked about that already haha

 **RukiaCaelin** **:** Oh wow! Thank you *-* I'll try to bring more as soon as I can 3


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

NATSU POV

-Natsu?

I looked up, only realizing that moment that I was staring at the counter for a long time by now.  
-Oh , hi Lisanna. What's up?

-Came to see if you were ok, you were kind of daydreaming you know - the white haired girl giggles- and that's not really your style.

\- Is that so?

Even my voice sound weird, I need to fix that, I don't need anyone to see more of that sadness I'm feeling.

-Yes it is. Do you mind if I seat here? - She pointed out a chair by his side on the main counter of the guild.

-Not at all, and you don't need to ask me something like that ,you know.

-I'll try to remember that - she said while sitting- So, what's the matter?

\- What do you mean? I'm not being troubled by anything - why am I lying to myself? Of couse I am, and she's gonna notice you baka!

I tryed to outwit her looking at the picture that was hanging on the wall behind the counter. It was took right after Lisanna came home. Everyone was happy with the sudden appearance of the long dead girl, who was found alive after all that crazy shit that happened on Edolas. In the photograph me and Lucy were side by side, she with her right arm over my shoulder and my left arm over hers, while Happy was sitting where our arms were intertwined, and everyone of the guild was there having a good time too. It was so nice, having my old best friend back and my most precious companion by my side. At least that moment Luce was by his side.

The girl notices my look, and oh damn, I'm screwed. I know that face , it's Happy's face when he's about to...

-Yooouuu miiiissss heeeeeer - she said putting her hand on her mouth and growing the eyes wide open - and youu liiiiiiiike heeeeer!

What the...? Since when Lisanna turned out to be like Mira and Happy? THE WORLD IS MAD, MAD I SAY!

\- Natsu, you're blushing - She laughs - and silence is the best answer you know, I can take it as a confirmation of what I just said! AND THAT'S SO CUUUTE ! Wow , I never thought that the fearless Natsu Dragneel, the famous Salamander, would actually fall in love! Things really change huh. You and Lucy will make such a beautiful couple! - her eyes sparkled when she said that.

Damn, that was the last thing I needed, another cupid like Mira. Please Lisanna, don't turn out like your sister... And what the heck? I need to fix this , but...

-SHUT UP!... I mean, you really think so? NO WAIT, I CAN'T BE IN LOVE... but I think we do make a good pairing... BUT NO WAY , I MEAN...

She was laughing her lungs of, what's so funny about it? I'm so confused, and she's not even helping!

-Come on Lis, help me out here, stop goofing around.

-Sorry Natsu, but you looked so funny for a moment, you were just like Chopper! (A/N Character from OP)- She giggles trying not to laugh.- And I always thought that you were to dense to love someone, not just me, everyone in here thinks like that too...

-WHAT? I'm gonna blow up all those bastards, how can they think I'm dense?

-Calm down Natsu, it's not anything that you never really knew.

-That's kinda true...And what do you mean by " everyone in here thinks like that"? Does everyone here knows what's happening to me? I mean, even I don't really have a clue yet. - I need to keep Igneel advices out of the conversation, I don't want anyone to have the knowledge of that.

-Well, we always did feel that you and Lucy cared for each other and had mutual feelings , but none of you have realized that yet. And I say "yet" because even you are still confused. I imagine the poor Lucy, who's much quicker than you for that kind of stuff.

-You mean Lucy likes me too? - I couldn't hide the happiness in my voice, I even felt my eyes shine.

-Perhaps. But that I don't know, I don't talk to her much. Levy is her best friend, she sure knows Lucy better than me. But one thing I am certain : she does care for you, and that is pretty clear to everyone.

I felt my cheeks blush. Luce cared for me... it means so much. Now the urge to make her happy is stronger, I need her back.

\- Thanks Lisanna, you helped me . You still are a great friend after all those years. And that reminds me, why did you say that I'm too dense to feel something if you were the one who said that would marry me when we grew up?

-Well, that time I just had arrived to the guild, and you were my only friend. I was just finding a way to keep you with me you know, even tho I knew that we would always be just friends. And we were kids, dream and say stupid things are what kids do best. And remember that time when I said that you would never find a girl that likes you if you kept behaving like an ogre?

-I don't behave like an ogre...

-Well, you just found someone who really likes you like that!

-But didn't you just said that you didn't know how were Luce's feelings about me?

\- I don't, but I have my guess!

\- And what's that?

-I think she likes ya! - She giggles throwing her arms up!

-REALLY? - I really am sounding like an idiot

-Yeah!

-Who likes who? - A voice said approaching right behind me

Oh no, it can't be. The guild cupid, no no no, more like a demon cupid, it's...

-Mira-ne! Where have you been?- Asks Lisanna to her sister.

\- It doesn't matter. So Natsu, who likes who? - Mirajane asks with an evil look on her face, so evil that would make even Erza bow down.

\- NO ONE , NO ONE. GOTTA GO, BYE BYE! HAPPY COME ON, QUICK!

\- AYE AYE, coming Natsu, wait for me!

I run away , still hearing the two sisters talk for a few seconds:

-What was that Lisanna?

-Nothing much, just Natsu being Natsu as always.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : IDK why, but this chapter came out a little bit more confusing than expected. Any doubts pls ask me okey? 3

xxxxxxxx

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **NATSU POV**

-Oh god, Mira sure is scary. I swear that she can make Erza shiver , I'm telling you Happy.

-Aye! Erza would turn as red as a strawberry if it was her back there.

I can't help but laughing. The white haired girl sure is the only one who can put some fear into the Titania. And strawberries... HA! No wonder why she likes them, it suits her well.

-Happy, why the girls are taking so much time to come back? Lucy said she would be back soon.

-Natsu, it's been only 3 days. Give them sometime, maybe they really are doing girls stuff, maybe shopping. You know how much time they take to shop.

-Don't remind me...- Shivers when down as I remembered how many clothes I had to carry for Lucy last time she had an extra money. Worst than Erza luggage, much worse.

And why does anyone that you like travel seems to take so long to come home? Really, that's annoying. When I'm traveling time seems to get by so damn quick. I mean, destroying cities makes everything a lot more fun too ,ya know. But when it comes to waiting for someone, it sucks. A lot. Especially Lucy.I do have my friends in here. It's fun to mess up with Ice Brain and all, but the girls are taking too long to come back home

I want to go to Lucy's apartment just to spend some time there... but that's not a good idea I think. I have the feeling that her smell will make every feeling stronger, even the emptiness, after all, she's not here.

And what is all of that after all? That Falling thing, is it destiny or something like that? Nah, I don't think so. Even tho I'd never choose anyone else to stay by my side but her. What the...? What am I saying? Okey, focus Natsu, let's get back to that dragons thing than, let's go step by step, start at what you already know.

I think they call their lovers "mate", but I don't like that word, it makes it feel like you are attached with no choice to that person, even if you don't like it. But I do like Lucy,a lot! A LOT! Do I ... love her? I'm blushing , that's impossible! And again, FEELINGS ARE WEIRD! I mean, I don't know anymore! I've never felt anything like this before, and if it is what I think it is, I'll never feel anything like this for anyone else .For sure I do need to make some more research about all this, but just the thought of doing so makes my head ache.

You know what? For now I'll let it be, I won't do any research, this is Levy's thing. I'll discover everything by myself. Step by step. I just need to learn how to take everything nice, slow and easy.

And that sure is an impossible task for me.

xxx

-Natsuuu, you're too quiet.

-Sorry Happy, I'm just thinking about some things that happened to me lately. - I said while laying down on my hammock.

\- YOU? THINKING? AMBULANCE, CALL AN AMBULANCE! I NEED HELP IN HERE!

-HAPPY!

-WHAT?

\- I DO HAVE A BRAIN YOU KNOW?

-Aye, but you don't use it a lot...

-Huh? Are you calling me stupid?

-Maybe... - He stopped flying and set down by the side of my head, where there was an empty space where he slept.

\- But I really am thinking ya know. I need to put my mind on order. -A lazy yawn came unexpectedly- And I sure am sleepy.

-Aye, me too. I'm gonna sleep Natsu - he cuddled to his head while getting himself ready to sleep. I'm surprised he didn't tried to chat any longer- Good night!

-Night pal.

After some minutes, when I was finally almost sleeping...

-Natsu?- Whispered a sleepy Happy

-Yeah bud.

-Maybe she'll be back by tomorrow, don't you think?

I smiled. He did cared for her, even with all the jokes he makes out of her, even with all the Lucy Kicks , he did loved her. She was his second best friend after me in the end.

-I really hope so.

\- I miss that weirdo.

\- Me too Happy, a lot more than I thought I would.

-You liiiiiiike heeeer

I giggle, yeah...Happy being Happy, he could'nt let that slip by.

-Shut up Cat ! - I said trying to sound like Lucy, and Happy giggles

-But maybe...maybe- I whisper while we both finally fall asleep.

 **xxx**

-GOOD MORNING YOU BUNCH OF LAZY BUTTS! - I said while kicking the front door wide open- WHERE'S THAT ICE PRINCESS? I NEED TO BEAT HIM UP! - And I do need it, anything to distract me.

\- WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID FLAME HEAD?

\- Are you picking up one me ,Gray?

-Huh? I thought you were the one who wanted a fight

-COME AND GET IT! I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW!

-Here it comes...- said all the gild with a sigh.

\- KARYU NO...

-ICE MAKE...

The front door opens up and we hear someone with the most angelical voice greets us

-Tadaima!

I turn around to look at the newly arrived members from a mission, I can't help but smile. After 3 days that looked more like an eternity, she came home.

-LUCE!

She looks my way with a huge smile and rosy cheeks. Wow... I never would think that this would make me feel so at ease. Something so simple as a smile...

-I'm home ,Natsu.

-Took too long.

-Sorry, didn't mean to worry you.

-YOU LIIIIIKE EACH OTHER! - Happy... why do you do this ? We need to have a serious talk.

-Oh shut up cat! - She laughed and hugged us both by the side, putting one arm on my shoulder and with the other she grabbed Happy.

-AND THEY ARE HOME! - I yelled to the guild, and everyone started the usual mess. I took the chance to pull Luce by the shoulders too. I don't know why I did this, but having her next to me just makes sense, and it's comforting. She laughs, so I take this as a sign that everything is ok.

Yeah, for sure I can get used to this.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

NATSU POV

-Eeh, I'm tired. Minna , I'm going home. 3 days of walking was hard.

-What? But you never walked Lu-chan, you stayed inside Horologium the whole time! - Levy said.

HA, That's my chance to make her mad! I love her face when she gets angry, her puffed cheeks are way too cute.

-Luce, that's why you are so heavy ! You always do that, stop using Horologium as a transport!

-Aye! Lucy is fat! - Happy knows what I'm trying to do, clever cat!

She puffs her cheeks as she turn as red as Erza's hair, and then she stands up... OH NO, TOO MAD ,TO MAD. Shit, here it comes...

-YOU TWO! LUCY KICK!

And that's how I ended up with my face on the wall and Happy with his crushed face on my back. Yup, that's the Lucy I know and love. Love?

-Luuceee, why did you do that? - I scratched the back of my head as I picked up a fainted Happy that fell on the ground.

-That's it, I'm going home. AND DON'T YOU DARE FOLOWING ME NATSU DRAGNEEL! - I was already stepping forward to follow her .

-Why? I always go home with ya. - I whispered trying to make her hear soften, that normally works out well. And it did! I can see in her eyes as she sighs and look at us.

-Natsu...If you say a word about my weight again, I swear the next kick will send you down the river. Am I clear?

-Aye sir! - I saluted her with my right hand, since the left one was holding a now sleeping cat.

-Aye...sir... - Happy said in his slumber.

-Well then, let's go you two.

xxx

I'm walking a little behind her ,watching carefully ,afraid that she'll fall on the river. What's the need of walking so close to it? She can fall! I never had this kind of thoughts before, I mean, we always get in missions that are far more dangerous than walking by the river. But somehow I always manage to get to her in time of helping, I can't imagine something happening to her! I try my best to let her do things on her own, but she has the tendency of sacrificing herself to save the others, and that philosophy kills me! I'd do the same for her, but I'll be dammed if something happens to my Lucy. Just like the time when Future Lucy died. It wasn't MY Lucy, but it was still her. As Happy said, Lucy is still Lucy, doesn't matter where she came from . And she did sacrifice herself to help us. To help me, and to save Lucy from our time. She died for us.

\- And you say I'm the weird one...

-Huh? Why you say that Luce?

\- Since when you're serious like that? And quiet! Come on, spit it out, what's going on.

-N-nothing - I really want to believe that

-Liar

-I'm not lying! Ya know I don't lie, specially to you! And you still refuses to tell me what was this mission all about. So I'm not telling anything... I mean, not that I have a problem...- Stupid stupid Natsu! Use your brain once in a while,I just screwed it all up.

-I'm not gonna tell, at least not for some time. I told you, girls stuff. - She hasn't noticed my fail, thank god.

-Liar! -HA , take that Lucy!

-I'm not a liar!

I grin from ear to ear as she blushes. Now she's tasting her own poison. Sorry , but it doesn't matter how much I like you, I'll always keep playing with you. Oh oh, she just realized what I did, now it's time to know if she was serious about me going down the river if I pissed her off.

-BAKA! - She turns around and starts running towards her home.

-Aren't you going to send me down the river? - Did Luce honestly thought she could run away from me? I'm already behind her , and if I want to I can even stop her.

-I said I would send you down the river if you tried to make a joke about my weigh , and that wasn't the case, was it?

-No...

\- So you're not taking a bath today .

As she finished speaking, we arrived at her building. Yeah...time to go, I don't think she'll let me invade her apartment today. Specially after my two suicide attempts jokes . I sigh, I really want to get in.

-How's Happy? I think I hit him to hard this time, I'm sorry.

-Nah, he's fine. We've been trough worst than you kicks.- Speaking of the cat, he stretches from the improvised backpack I made to carry him on my back.

-Natsuu, are we at Lucy's place? - he says awaking a little bit from he's sleep.

-Aye pal.

\- Aaah, so we'll be able to sleep on a nice bed tonight? - Is he trying to do what I think he's trying to do...? So that means... he was listening to it all. CLEVR CAT!

-I don't think so , I think we should let her be for some time pal.

-That's...too...bad...- he whispers going back to sleep.

As I look towards the blonde, she has that sorry look on her eyes.

\- We'll get going Luce, see ya tomorrow!

-Wait... you can stay for tonight.

-REALLY?

-Yeah, I have to make up for him. I feel really bad, he didn't quite deserve it.

\- YEAAAAAAAH, PARTY TIME! - I yelled while jumping through the window, just in time to hear Lucy scream.

-NATSU YOU BAKA, THERE'S A DOOR YOU KNOW! A DOOR!

I settled down on her bed as I waited for her to come upstairs. It's so comfy, and the smell... vanilla and strawberries. I always thought her scent was hypnotizing , but never really noticed those kind of details, like the essence of it... weird.

As I finally look to the side, there's a very very mad Lucy by the side of the bed , her hands in fists. Why does it look like she's ready to throw me out of there? Oh yeah, it's because she is.

-Natsu- she is speaking way to normal to be real, but her face... is the face of death- First you enter by the window, then you lay down on my bed without even taking a shower first, no need to say you are sweaty and by that you are stinky. So... GET OUT OF THERE NOW! You sleep on the couch! But Happy stays.

-Whyy!

-Because I said so. Now go.

-What if I take a shower?

-I-I-I'M NOT SHARING A B-BED WITH YOU!

Did she just stutter? Maybe it's my imagination, but I smile anyway.

-Oh come on Luce...

-O-OUT...N-NOW!

-Luc...

-LUCY KICK!

Yup, old habits never change.CHAPTER 5

NATSU POV

-Eeh, I'm tired. Minna , I'm going home. 3 days of walking was hard.

-What? But you never walked Lu-chan, you stayed inside Horologium the whole time! - Levy said.

HA, That's my chance to make her mad! I love her face when she gets angry, her puffed cheeks are way too cute.

-Luce, that's why you are so heavy ! You always do that, stop using Horologium as a transport!

-Aye! Lucy is fat! - Happy knows what I'm trying to do, clever cat!

She puffs her cheeks as she turn as red as Erza's hair, and then she stands up... OH NO, TOO MAD ,TO MAD. Shit, here it comes...

-YOU TWO! LUCY KICK!

And that's how I ended up with my face on the wall and Happy with his crushed face on my back. Yup, that's the Lucy I know and love. Love?

-Luuceee, why did you do that? - I scratched the back of my head as I picked up a fainted Happy that fell on the ground.

-That's it, I'm going home. AND DON'T YOU DARE FOLOWING ME NATSU DRAGNEEL! - I was already stepping forward to follow her .

-Why? I always go home with ya. - I whispered trying to make her hear soften, that normally works out well. And it did! I can see in her eyes as she sighs and look at us.

-Natsu...If you say a word about my weight again, I swear the next kick will send you down the river. Am I clear?

-Aye sir! - I saluted her with my right hand, since the left one was holding a now sleeping cat.

-Aye...sir... - Happy said in his slumber.

-Well then, let's go you two.

xxx

I'm walking a little behind her ,watching carefully ,afraid that she'll fall on the river. What's the need of walking so close to it? She can fall! I never had this kind of thoughts before, I mean, we always get in missions that are far more dangerous than walking by the river. But somehow I always manage to get to her in time of helping, I can't imagine something happening to her! I try my best to let her do things on her own, but she has the tendency of sacrificing herself to save the others, and that philosophy kills me! I'd do the same for her, but I'll be dammed if something happens to my Lucy. Just like the time when Future Lucy died. It wasn't MY Lucy, but it was still her. As Happy said, Lucy is still Lucy, doesn't matter where she came from . And she did sacrifice herself to help us. To help me, and to save Lucy from our time. She died for us.

\- And you say I'm the weird one...

-Huh? Why you say that Luce?

\- Since when you're serious like that? And quiet! Come on, spit it out, what's going on.

-N-nothing - I really want to believe that

-Liar

-I'm not lying! Ya know I don't lie, specially to you! And you still refuses to tell me what was this mission all about. So I'm not telling anything... I mean, not that I have a problem...- Stupid stupid Natsu! Use your brain once in a while,I just screwed it all up.

-I'm not gonna tell, at least not for some time. I told you, girls stuff. - She hasn't noticed my fail, thank god.

-Liar! -HA , take that Lucy!

-I'm not a liar!

I grin from ear to ear as she blushes. Now she's tasting her own poison. Sorry , but it doesn't matter how much I like you, I'll always keep playing with you. Oh oh, she just realized what I did, now it's time to know if she was serious about me going down the river if I pissed her off.

-BAKA! - She turns around and starts running towards her home.

-Aren't you going to send me down the river? - Did Luce honestly thought she could run away from me? I'm already behind her , and if I want to I can even stop her.

-I said I would send you down the river if you tried to make a joke about my weigh , and that wasn't the case, was it?

-No...

\- So you're not taking a bath today .

As she finished speaking, we arrived at her building. Yeah...time to go, I don't think she'll let me invade her apartment today. Specially after my two suicide attempts jokes . I sigh, I really want to get in.

-How's Happy? I think I hit him to hard this time, I'm sorry.

-Nah, he's fine. We've been trough worst than you kicks.- Speaking of the cat, he stretches from the improvised backpack I made to carry him on my back.

-Natsuu, are we at Lucy's place? - he says awaking a little bit from he's sleep.

-Aye pal.

\- Aaah, so we'll be able to sleep on a nice bed tonight? - Is he trying to do what I think he's trying to do...? So that means... he was listening to it all. CLEVR CAT!

-I don't think so , I think we should let her be for some time pal.

-That's...too...bad...- he whispers going back to sleep.

As I look towards the blonde, she has that sorry look on her eyes.

\- We'll get going Luce, see ya tomorrow!

-Wait... you can stay for tonight.

-REALLY?

-Yeah, I have to make up for him. I feel really bad, he didn't quite deserve it.

\- YEAAAAAAAH, PARTY TIME! - I yelled while jumping through the window, just in time to hear Lucy scream.

-NATSU YOU BAKA, THERE'S A DOOR YOU KNOW! A DOOR!

I settled down on her bed as I waited for her to come upstairs. It's so comfy, and the smell... vanilla and strawberries. I always thought her scent was hypnotizing , but never really noticed those kind of details, like the essence of it... weird.

As I finally look to the side, there's a very very mad Lucy by the side of the bed , her hands in fists. Why does it look like she's ready to throw me out of there? Oh yeah, it's because she is.

-Natsu- she is speaking way to normal to be real, but her face... is the face of death- First you enter by the window, then you lay down on my bed without even taking a shower first, no need to say you are sweaty and by that you are stinky. So... GET OUT OF THERE NOW! You sleep on the couch! But Happy stays.

-Whyy!

-Because I said so. Now go.

-What if I take a shower?

-I-I-I'M NOT SHARING A B-BED WITH YOU!

Did she just stutter? Maybe it's my imagination, but I smile anyway.

-Oh come on Luce...

-O-OUT...N-NOW!

-Luc...

-LUCY KICK!

Yup, old habits never change.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know it's short okey ;3; but that's what I got with all the craziness going on at college right now LOL**

 **enjoy 3**

 **xxx**

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **NATSU POV**

Yeah, I think I can say that I'm surely not the most patient person in the world. Especially when you have to wait sitting on the floor, since Lucy has forbidden me to sit on the couch or even get close to her bed, I'd only do that when I'm "properly clean" , according to her. But how should I get a good bath if she won't even get out of the bathroom? Geez, she's been there for an hour or so.

Damn it! Luce never EVER complained about that matter before, I mean, she always kicked me out of the bed when she found me there exercising and all of that, but it's not complaining , is it? ANYWAY, the thing is, I never really gave a shit to it, I don't even understand why am I overreacting like this.

Lately Lucy is having the same crazy effect that Erza has over everyone, but over me. It looks like that phrase... how was it? Something about " you get what you wish" or " Yes my Lord "... I don't remember, not my thing. But while the commands of the red haired are accomplished with fear by the others ( and by that I obviously include myself), Lucy's "orders" I fulfill with ease and happily, because if I do what she wants, she'll be happy with me, and MAYBE even like me, and I mean Like-LIKE, ya know. Can I maybe make her mine?

Wait, make her mine? Where did that came from? Igneel you stupid dragon, why haven't you told me more about love(if it is love indeed)? You know what, it's unclear. UH? What's tha...

\- ...tsu? Natsu? Answer me!

-Oh... Yo Luce! Didn't heard you getting out of the bathroom.

-I really doubt you hear anything at all, I've been calling you for some time now. I actually got quite scarred, you didn't had any response to anything that I did.

\- Eeh, sorry - I said grinning, trying to make her lass mad at me, and again it worked. All my attempts to make calm her down today are being so successful , it's so weird tho, I don't know if should be happy or scarred.

-Yeah, whatever. - She smiled, oh god, stop doing that please, I don't think my heart can take any other of that , I swear I'll die. I put my head down and blush to a tone that seems to compete with the color of my hair. I think she notices my embarrassment, since she giggles and put a hand on my hair and brushes it - Just go take your bath, the tub is full. And don't use my soap again, use the one near the sink, ok?

-Aye sir! - She keeps brushing my hair with her fingers as I salute and stand up, being a little taller (read a lot) than her.

\- They liiiiiiiike each other! - The blue cat mysteriously appears between us. She blushes a million tons of red and takes her hand of me. Oh god Happy! Why do you have to ruin a moment like this?

\- WE DO NOT! - We shout together. I look at her at the same time she turn her eyes at me, and we started laughing.

-Just go Natsu, the water will be cold if you wait for too long.

-But I can heat it up again if I need to.

-NO WAY! You are going to burn my tub! Don't even think on doing that Salamander!

-Aye aye, as you wish my lady - I bow and walk to the bathroom.

-Geez Natsu, why do you have be so...charming... ? - She obviously whispers that to herself ,forgetting that my ears are far better than normal human's. Did I got a question mark in the end too? And charming? She thinks I'm charming? I allow a small grin to come out as I turn a little my face to her as I get into the bathroom and say

-Yeah, I'm your Prince Charming, right?

The last thing I see is her chocked face as I close the door.

xxx

I'm not really sure of how much time I'm lying here, but it's about time to get out of the tub by now, I think I even slept in here.

I put my feet on the cold stone ground, grab my towel on the hanger and put it around my waist. Damn , I left my clothes outside...well, nothing I can do, just need to go there and get'em.

-Yo Luce, I forgot my clo...

I stop when I hear a sound of low and soft breathing and realize that the lights were of, on the bed at my front the girl and Happy were at a deep slumber. I might have taken longer than expected.

As I get my clothes at the sofa, I see Lucy get agitated at her sleep, maybe a nightmare? Oh geez, please don't tell me that is a tear. Yup, it is, I can feel the salty smell of it from here. I walk to her bed silently and get down on my knees as I put my hand on her shoulder.

-Luce, is everything ok? - I whisper.

\- Natsu...Zeref...kill...Fairy Tail.

-Oh, so that's what it is. Don't worry, as long as I'm here, he won't get a chance of even get close to our guild, you can trust my words. - I pat her shoulder and she smiles softly and fall back asleep. As I try to get up I feel something pulling my scarf down.

\- Hey, I'm cold. - Luce says in a sleepy tone

\- I can get you a blanket.

-But...you're...warmer.

Uh? Is she suggesting me to sleep with her? I don't get it, first she doesn't want me to stay de night, then she allows me to stay but she tells me to be in the sofa, and THAN SHE WANTS ME TO SLEEP WITH HER TO BE HER PERSONAL "BLANKET" ? What the heck man, that is so messed up. But wait... that might be because of her sleepiness. Yeah, that's totally it. I feel my heart tighten with that conclusion. I think in the end I really wished this wasn't true.

-Luce, you're just sleepy and dreamy, I'll get you a blanket.

-I'm not...sleepy...I really...mean it.

I sight and let my shoulders relax and drop.

-Fine, but just for a while ok? 'Till you really get to sleep.

-Ok...

I go down her sheets and get close to her and surprisingly she snuggles to my side. I swear she's making me crazy, my heart is beating so fast that I think it can explode at any second. I'm gonna die , I'm gonna die... Happy you useless cat, where's that ambulance when I need it?

At a situation like this, I can do nothing but wait. I gradually let my body relax and let my hand fall on her head, unwittingly caressing her hair. I let a small smile out and whisper.

\- Yeah, maybe it's not that bad after all, right my princess?

Luckily, or not, the girl was already fast asleep.


End file.
